


Sherlock Holmes und Das Rauschen der Fälle

by Samstown4077



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: Conflict, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hinted feelings, M/M, non-slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Samstown4077
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drei Jahre nach seinem Tod an den Reichenbachfällen kehrt Sherlock Holmes zurück von den Toten. In den Räumen seines Freundes Doktor Watson gibt er sich zu erkennen. Aber dieses Mal, wird er ihm nicht so schnell vergeben. Alternative Reunion unserer beiden Helden, denn Holmes hat mit seinem Tod nicht nur das Herz von Watson gebrochen sondern auch die Herzen seiner Leser, und in dieser Geschichte sind wir und vor allem Doktor Watson nachtragend. Alternative Reunion aus "Das leere Haus". Drama, Freundschaft, Fluff, Non-Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes und Das Rauschen der Fälle

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist eine alternative Wiedervereinigung unserer beiden Helden. Dies soll keine Kritik sein, aber ACD hat es wirklich verspielt Holmes Rückkehr einen dramatischen Touch zu geben. Hätten wir als Watson dem guten Holmes wirklich so schnell verziehen? Wer weiß. In dieser Geschichte jedenfalls nicht. Ich mag Konflikte und Drama und das werdet ihr hier finden. Dazu etwas Fluff und angedeutete Gefühle zwischen SH und JW. Viel Spaß! One-Shot

Watson wandte seinen Kopf um den Schrank hinter sich zu betrachten. Als er sich wieder umdrehte, stand Sherlock Holmes hinter seinem Arbeitstisch und lächelte ihn an. Er sprang auf, starrte ihn einige Sekunden in höchster Verblüffung an, und dann musste er wohl zum ersten und letzten Mal in seinem Leben in Ohnmacht gefallen sein.

„Mein lieber Watson,“ sprach die wohlbekannte Stimme, „ich muss Sie tausendmal um Verzeihung bitten. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Sie das so angreifen würde.“

Langsam kam wieder leben in den Verstand von Watson und als er die Augen aufschlug und sich aus dem Nebel der Wahrnehmung ein klares Bild seines alten, toten Freundes herausschälte, hob er die Arme und versuchte die Halluzination die ihn heimsuchte abzuwehren. „Nein,“ Watson wusste, es konnte nicht sein.

„Watson,“ griff Holmes bestimmt nach den Armen des Doktors und rüttelte ihn sanft. „Ich bin es.“

Die Berührung half Watson um nun ganz zurück in die Realität zu finden. Er schüttelte den Kopf um die letzten Nachwirkungen seiner Ohnmacht von sich zu stoßen und blickte den Mann vor sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Sherlock Holmes. Der Mann, der vor drei Jahren in die Reichenbachwasserfälle in der Schweiz gestürzt war als er versucht hatte seinen Nemesis Professor Moriarty zur Strecke zu bringen, stand nun lebendig und mit besorgtem Blick vor ihm.

Watson drückte Holmes von sich und erhob sich dabei aus seinem Stuhl um etwas Abstand zwischen sich und seinen toten Freund zu bringen.

„Nein!“

Holmes runzelte die Stirn, konnte sein Freund ihn nicht erkennen? „Ich bin es, Watson. Holmes!“

Kopfschüttelnd schob der Arzt den Stuhl auf dem er eben noch gesessen hatte zwischen sich und den Detektiv. „Was zum...?“, langsam wurde ihm die Situation bewusst. Sherlock Holmes war nicht tot, folglich war er auch nicht in den Fällen umgekommen. „Sie sind tot.“

„Offensichtlich nicht,“ hob Holmes mit einem leichten Schmunzeln die Hände.

„Aber wie?“ noch immer harrte Watson hinter seiner künstlichen Barrikade aus.

„Nun, ich konnte Moriarty überlisten. Mit meiner Kenntnis der Japanischen Kampfkunst Baritsu, konnte ich Moriarty an den Wasserfällen entkommen. Er fiel alleine in die Tiefe,“ versuchte Holmes die wichtigsten Punkte der Geschichte zusammenzufassen.

Watson schwieg und versuchte aus dem Wenigen ein großes Ganzes zu machen, was ihm aber nur schemenhaft gelang.

„Ich war damals ins Dorf gerufen worden, um einer englischen Lady zu helfen.“

„Ein Trick Moriartys, um Sie von mir zu trennen. Seine Absichten betrafen nie Sie, nur mich. Er hatte dieses Treffen an den Fällen lange geplant.“

„Sie wussten, dass er dort sein würde?“

„Nein. Nun, ich wusste, dass er uns auf den Fersen war, aber nicht, dass ich ihm dort begegnen würde. Doch als wir uns dort gegenüberstanden, so wusste ich auf was es hinauslaufen würde,“ Holmes hatte sich mittlerweile in den Stuhl vor Watsons Schreibtisch niedergelassen.

„Und auf was?“

„Auf Leben und Tod. Moriarty wusste, ich hatte ihn mehrere male bloßgestellt und sein einziges Ziel war es, sich an mir zu rächen. Ich tauschte mit Moriarty ein paar Worte, dann hinterließ ich ihnen meine Nachricht. Kaum geschrieben und hinterlegt, stürzte sich der Professor auf mich und an der Klippe zu den Fällen kämpften wir. Doch während Moriarty in die Tiefe stürzte, konnte ich mich rechtzeitig aus seinem Griff befreien.“

„Sie waren also nie in Gefahr?“ fragte Watson Stirn runzelnd und spürte wie sich Kopfschmerzen begannen auszubreiten.

Holmes überlegte kurz und antwortete dann mit einer lässigen Handbewegung in der Luft, „sagen wir, ich war nie in wirklicher Lebensgefahr.“

„Ich begreife das nicht, Holmes.“

„Sie meinen; mein Verschwinden?“ Watson nickte schnell. „Als mir die glückliche Situation klar wurde, fasste ich den Entschluss, dass es besser für alle sei, wenn man glauben würde, ich wäre tot. Moriartys Netzwerk, so ahnte ich, würde sich in Sicherheit wiegen und dies würde es mir möglich machen, das Netzwerk zu zerschlagen. Es war ein genialer Coup.“

Watson ging hinüber zum Fenster und blickte hinaus. Wie oft hatte er an diesem Fenster gestanden, hinunterblickend auf die Straße, auf der Suche nach einem bekannten Gesicht. Dem einen Gesicht, welches nun hier in seinen Räumen vor ihm saß. „Ein genialer Coup?“

Holmes lachte auf, „aber ja, ich verschwand und konnte das Netzwerk aus der Dunkelheit heraus zerstören.“

Watson wandt sich zu ihm um und sah ihn kritisch an. „Sie verschwanden also einfach, ohne das jemand etwas wusste.“

„Mycroft wusste davon. Er hat mich über all die Zeit mit Geld versorgt, ganz ohne kommt man ja leider nicht durch die Welt,“ Holmes blickte sich suchend nach einem Zigarettenetui auf dem Schreibtisch um, war seine letzte Zigarette doch schon eine Weile her.

„Mycroft,“ flüsterte Watson und beobachtete Holmes mit halb offenen Mund wie er sich nach Nikotin umsah. Sein Bruder hatte also all die Jahr gewusst, dass Holmes am Leben war, während er als sein Freund still den Verlust seines besten Freundes beklagt hatte. „Und was nun?“

„Ich bin froh, dass Sie fragen Watson, es gilt noch einen großen Fisch zu fangen, und ich wäre ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie mich heute Nacht begleiten würden,“ erhob sich Holmes und rieb sich erwartungsvoll die Hände. „Was sagen Sie, Watson? Wie in alten Zeiten?“

Watson trat langsam zurück an seinen Schreibtisch, schob seinen Stuhl zurecht und leckte sich kurz die trocken gewordenen Lippen bevor er ruhig antwortete. „Ich fürchte nicht, Holmes.“

Das war keine Antwort, die Holmes erwartet hatte. „Watson?“

„Sie sind tot.“

Holmes versuchte im blanken Gesichtsausdruck des Arztes zu lesen, hatte aber große Mühe und versuchte darüber hinweg zu lächeln. „Wie bereits erwähnt, bin ich das nicht.“

„Nein, nein,“ hob Watson einen Zeigefinger. „Sie verstehen das falsch. Sie sind tot, hier,“ dabei legte er einen Finger an seine Stirn. „Viel schlimmer, alter Freund, Sie sind ebenfalls tot, hier,“ landete der selbe Finger auf seinem Brustkorb, an der Stelle unter der sein Herz schlug.  

Langsam aber sicher wurde sich Holmes der mit Emotionen aufgeladenen Situation bewusst. „Ich verstehe nicht.“

„Vor drei Jahren, da sind Sie gestorben, ganz einfach,“ erklärte Watson mit monotoner Stimme.

„Ja, offiziell, um Moriarty und sein Netzwerk zu zerstören. Aber nun bin ich wieder hier. Am Leben.“

„Und Sie glauben, dass es so einfach ist?“

Holmes atmete tief durch. „Ich hatte es gehofft.“

„Gehofft hatten Sie, ja? Mh,“ lachte Watson verzweifelt auf. „Das hatte ich auch. Drei Jahre. Jeden Tag, hatte ich gehofft, dass Sie nicht tot seien.“

„Und ihre Hoffnungen wurden nicht enttäuscht.“

„Ziehen Sie es nicht in den Dreck, Holmes!“ die Stimme des Doktors versagte beinahe und er hatte Mühe seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Wissen Sie überhaupt, was Sie angerichtet haben?“

„Ich weiß, Sie sind enttäuscht, Watson, aber es war nötigt so zu handeln. Hätte ich Sie in mein Handeln eingeweiht, wären Sie unweigerlich in die Aufmerksamkeit des Verbrechens gerückt. Das war eine Gefahr, der ich Sie nicht aussetzen wollte.“

„Oh, na schönen Dank auch!“ löste sich Watson die Krawatte. Das Gefühl gleich zu ersticken hatte sich mit den Kopfschmerzen festgesetzt. „Ist das nicht so typisch? War es nicht immer so? In den alten Zeiten? Sie treffen alle Entscheidungen, für sich, für das Land und für mich. Nicht wahr?“

Missmutig und überfordert von der Situation drehte sich Holmes etwas zur Seite, eine Hände in der Hosentasche die andere in der Luft nach einer Antwort suchend. „Aus ihrem Munde, klingt das äußerst sarkastisch und gar zynisch, wenn ich das anmerken darf.“

„Oh, darf es das nicht? Entscheiden Sie das nun auch? Was ich sage und denke? Was ich fühlen darf?“ zischte Watson und versuchte mit aller Macht nicht die Fassung zu verlieren.

Holmes verlor für eine Moment die Ruhe und ballte die Faust in der Luft, atmete dann tief ein und stöhnte kurz in Ärger auf. „Himmel, Herr Gott, Watson, was ist denn in Sie gefahren? Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was das hier soll.“

„Waren Sie da?“

„Wo? Wann?“

„Als ich an die Fälle zurückkehrte. Als ich da stand und ihren Namen in die rauschenden Wassermassen rief? Waren Sie da?“

Holmes zögerte kurz. „Ja.“

Watson musste tief Luft holen und sich abwenden. Ans Fenster tretend um es einen Spalt zu öffnen begann er; „Es war nur Rauschen zu hören, als ich nach Ihnen rief. Nur das tosende, unerbittliche Rauschen der Wassermassen. Nicht einmal ein Echo, nur dieses unsägliche Gebrüll von Gottes Naturgewalt,“ nach einer kurzen Pause in dem seine Gedanken zurück in die schmerzliche Vergangenheit gewandert waren, „dann fand ich Ihre Nachricht und Ihr Etui. Aber nicht Sie. Ich musste annehmen, dass Sie mit Moriarty in die Tiefe gestürzt waren, in den Tod. Ein Tod, besiegelt und beurkundet, Holmes,“ drehte er sich wieder um. „Eine Plakette erinnert in der St. James Kirche an Sie, wenn Sie mir nicht glauben wollen, denn eine Leiche hatten wir ja nicht, zum begraben.“

„Watson...“

„Nein, Holmes, einmal im Leben – um Himmels Willen – hören Sie mir zu! Hören sich meine Fassung der Geschichte an. Hören sich an, wie ich aus der Schweiz ohne meinen besten Freund zurückgekehrt bin, vollgesogen mit Trauer und Verzweiflung. Wie ich an einem Gottesdienst teilgenommen habe, ohne Sarg, ohne die Möglichkeit einer Verabschiedung. Drei Jahre, Holmes! Während Sie in der Weltgeschichte herum gegondelt sind, Verbrecher gejagt haben und sich quicklebendig die Sehenswürdigkeiten Europas und Asiens angesehen haben, was glauben Sie, habe ich da gemacht? Huh?“ Watson schnippte mit den Fingern, als wollte er damit den Stich, der ihm Holmes ins Herz versetzt hatte unterstreichen.

Sherlock Holmes wagte es kaum laut zu atmen und senkte kurz den Kopf, brach kurz den Blickkontakt um ihn dann schnellst möglich wieder herzustellen.

„Glauben Sie vielleicht, ich habe mich auf gesellschaftlichen Events herumgetrieben? Ein wenig „Socialising“ um die dunklen Gedanken zu vertreiben? Oder, wie wäre es mit Urlaub?  
   
   

  
Watson, ich finde wirklich Sie sollten einmal ausspannen. Fahren Sie doch an die Westküste, die Luft ist ausgezeichnet. Watson, ich finde wirklich, Sie sollten wieder unter Leute gehen, ein wenig Oper oder Theater zu Anfang, dass hilft um die Vergangenheit zu vergessen. Ein Hobby, was halten Sie von ein Hobby?  


Oh, die Ratschläge, ich wünschte Sie wären dabei gewesen, als man sie mir gegeben hat, Holmes! Aber ich nehme die Pointe vorweg, es hat alles … nichts … genutzt. Denn statt in der Oper fand ich mich in St. James wieder, statt auf Festen zu tanzen, lief ich durch die Stadt und war auf der Suche nach Ihnen. Und wenn ich es nicht war, glaubte ich an jeder Straßenecke ihr Gesicht zu sehen. Was also glauben Sie, haben die letzten drei Jahre aus mir gemacht, Mister Holmes?“

Holmes Augen weiteten sich und er spürte wie sein Herz begann zu rasen und zu schmerzen. Das war eine Wiedervereinigung die er sich eigentlch ganz anders vorgestellt hatte. „John.“

Als er seinen Vornamen aus dem Munde von Holmes, zum ersten Mal überhaupt, vernahm musste er nach Luft schnappen und die Tränen stärker als je zuvor zurückkämpfen.

„Als ich ihren Brief las, und mir ihr Tod bewusst wurde, dort in der Schweiz, da brach mir das Herz,“ seine Stimme war nun wieder ruhiger geworden und Holmes musste sich anstrengen auch jede Silbe zu verstehen. „Ich kehrte als Toter zurück nach London. Monatelang lief ich durch die Straßen wie ferngesteuert, wie abwesend, wie in dichten, undurchdringlichen Nebel eingehüllt. Unfähig auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, der nicht mit Ihnen zu tun hatte. Sie waren mein einziger und bester Freund.“

„Es tut mir so leid.“

„Aber es hat Ihnen nicht leid getan, als Sie mich dort stehen sahen, als ich ihren Namen rief, oder?“

„Oh, und wie!“ trat Holmes schnell einen Schritt auf Watson zu. „Glauben Sie nicht, ich hätte nicht nach Ihnen rufen wollen? Glauben Sie nicht, in all den Jahren, hätte ich nicht zur Feder greifen wollen um Ihnen von meinem Überleben zu berichten? Dutzende Male, aber ich wusste, ich durfte nicht. Ich hätte selbstsüchtig ihr Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt und wäre nicht in der Lage gewesen Sie zu beschützen,“ zaghaft begann er nach Watsons Arm zu greifen. „Den einzige Mensch, der mir je etwas bedeutet hat.“

Das rang Watson ein schmerzliches Lächeln ab. Er tätschelte kurz Holmes Hand, schob sich dann an ihm vorbei zum kleinen Kamin und stellte sich daneben.

„Ihre Nachricht, hier,“ reichte er ihm einen Bilderrahmen, in dem die handgeschriebenen letzten Worte seines Freundes für die Ewigkeit aufbewahrt hätten werden sollen. „Ich brachte es nicht übers Herz sie wegzuwerfen.“

'..and believe me to be, my dear fellow, Very sincerely yours, Sherlock Holmes.'  
(*... und seien Sie versichert, lieber Freund, ich bleibe stets der Ihre Sherlock Holmes.)

 

„Ich habe Sie besucht, wussten Sie das?“ riss Watson Holmes aus seinen Gedanken. Doch er verstand nicht, was er in seinem Gesichtsausdruck ausdrückte und Watson lächelte nachsichtig. „Die Wasserfälle. Jedes Jahr.“

„Nein, dass wusste ich nicht,“ stellte Holmes den Rahmen zurück auf den Sims und sah seinen Freund traurig an.

„Ich bin hinaufgeklettert, an die Stelle wo ich ihre Nachricht gefunden habe, bin dann zur Klippe gegangen an der ich vermutete, dass Sie hinuntergefallen waren und stand dort und hörte dem Wasser zu, dem Rauschen,“ Watson war während seiner Erzählung ein wenig auf und ab gewandert, um sich am Ende vor Holmes zu stellen, mit höchstens einer  handbreit Abstand. Die Hände in den Hosentaschen, die Augen fest auf ihn gerichtet. „Dem Rauschen, welches mich bis in meine Träume verfolgt hat. Jedes mal wenn ich lang genug dort gestanden hatte, hätte ich schwören können, dass ich ihre Stimme hörte. Wie Sie nach mir riefen und mich baten ihnen zu folgen.“

Im Schreck über diese Offenbarung griff Holmes nach Watsons Arm.

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht zu springen. Die Albträume zum schweigen zu bringen, durch einen simplen Sprung.“

„Oh, mein guter Freund, mein geliebter Watson, mir wird bewusst, welch Drama ich angerichtet habe,“ legte Holmes nun auch seine andere Hand auf den Oberarm von Watson. „Wie dumm und naiv ich gewesen bin, noch vor wenigen Minuten, als ich glaubte, Sie würden mich anstandslos in ihre Arme nehmen und mir mein Verhalten, meine Scharade verzeihen,“ er lächelte kurz. „Wie arrogant von mir. Welch Fehler. Welch grober Fehler! Aber bitte, so glauben Sie mir, ich tat all dies, nur aus einer Motivation heraus. Um Sie zu schützen, den Menschen, der mein einziger Freund in dieser ganzen Welt ist.“

Watson sah ihm lange in die Augen. Sortierte seine Gedanken und Gefühle, prüfte sein Herz auf seine Regung. „Ich höre ihre Worte, Holmes und ich fühle ihre Aufrichtigkeit und ihre Bemühung und doch, so verstehen Sie hoffentlich, haben mich dieses drei Jahre ausgezehrt, haben geschmerzt und ihre Spuren hinterlassen.“

Ohne zu überlegen griff Holmes nach Watsons Händen und presste sie an sein Kinn. „Glauben Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass auch mich diese drei Jahre verändert und aufgezehrt haben? Das es nicht einen Tag gab, an dem meine Gedanken nicht bei Ihnen waren?“

„Waren sie das?“

„Gott, ist mein Zeuge.“

„Aber warum?“

Holmes hob die Hände seines Freundes etwas höher und küsste seine Fingerspitzen. „Weil ich für Sie kein aufrichtigeres Gefühl als das der Liebe empfinde.“

„Von welcher Liebe sprechen Sie?“

„Das wissen Sie ganz genau, John. Einer Liebe, die in diesen Zeiten verboten ist, aber die mir keiner austreiben wird. Die mich von dieser Klippe in der Schweiz hinaus in die Welt trieb und am Ende zurück zu Ihnen,“ küsste er die Hände noch ein letztes Mal bevor er von ihnen lies und sich umdrehte. „Zwingen Sie mich nicht genauer zu werden. Sie kennen mich so gut wie kein anderer, und wissen, dass ich das nicht kann.“

Da Holmes ihm den Rücken zudrehte konnte er das sanfte Lächeln nicht sehen, dass Doktor Watson über die Lippen spielte. Ein Lächeln, wie er es seit Monaten nicht mehr gehabt hatte. Fast lautlos trat er auf Holmes zu und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ein großer Fisch ist also noch nicht im Netz, habe ich das Richtig verstanden?“

Mit einem bellenden Lachen wirbelte Holmes auf seinen Absätzen herum. Eine Hand griff nach dem Unterarm seines Gefährten, die andere schoss hinauf zu seiner Wange, wo seine Finger für Sekundenbruchteile verweilten, seine Liebe offenbarten, bevor die Hand weiterzog und auf der Schulter des Arztes zur Ruhe kam. „So ist es.“

„Dann bringe ich wohl besser den Revolver, nicht wahr?“

„Oh,“ leckte sich Holmes bereits wieder im Jagdfieber die Lippen, „besser wäre es. Wie in alten Zeiten, Watson?“

„Wie in alten Zeiten, Holmes.“

Ende.

 

Ich hoffe euch hat der kleine alternative One-Shot gefallen. Ich gestehe, an manchen Stellen ist es noch etwas rau und abrupt aber es sollte auch nur etwas kurzes werden. Wie immer freue ich mich über Reviews, Anmerkungen und Kritik. Danke fürs lesen!  



End file.
